


Family Forts

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Week, Otayuri if you squint, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, Wisdom Teeth, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “I could get back early so I wanted to surprise you.” Yuuri says and kisses Viktor’s cheek as the latter tries to wiggle out of the hug.“Ah, that’s great, that’s amazing. Thank you. I’ll take your bags to the bedroom them.” Viktor stands up and gives Yuuri a weary smile. Yuuri grabs Viktor’s hand and refuses to let him leave as he studies Viktor’s seemingly petrified face.“Vitya, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks with his head tilted to the side, eyes full of curiosity and worry as Viktor’s cheeks are dusted with a faint blush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's **Highfunctioningbookaholic** 's fault this exists, blame her :D

_“It’s late, Viktor’s gonna be asleep.”_ Yuuri thinks as he drags his suitcase out of the elevator and towards their apartment door.

 _“Ahh, doesn’t matter. He won’t mind if I wake him up with a... Surprise.”_ Yuuri shivers from the surprisingly cold air in the hallway of the building as he smirks to himself.

 _“Gosh, I’ve missed him so much.”_ He unlocks the door carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake Viktor and Makkachin up but as he cracks open the door he’s startled by loud laughter.

It’s the embarrassing kind, loud and carefree, and maybe a bit obnoxious. Yuuri can even hear the distant sound of someone slapping, what is most probably, their leg when the laughter has turned into sharp intakes of breath.

“C’mon, c’mon, pay up!” Yuuri hears Viktor say in Russian as his laughter has settled down. Yuuri peers around the corner to see what’s happening and his brows furrow in confusion.

The sight in front of him is not what he had expected of their living room. The space between the couch and the TV is covered by one of their sheets, held up by the back of the couch, the floor lamp and the coat rack that has been moved from their front door.

The only light source in the room is the desk lamp, that’s dragged under the cover, and the TV and Yuuri sees slim shadows from under the white sheet.

“Nof fail yoh cheafed.” Yuri lisps in a whiny voice and Yuuri barely holds back a giggle. A swollen mouth after wisdom teeth operation sure is annoying but it makes Yuri sound so cute. He probably looks like an angry chipmunk right now.

“I did not! Ada, tell him!” Viktor says in a whiny voice of his own and Ada laughs before throwing a piece of popcorn at his face that lands by Yuuri’s feet as he stands just outside the fort.

“You cheated, Nikiforov. Hand over the candy!” Ada says and when she notices the corner of the sheet move behind Viktor she breaks into a smile, while Yuri mutters something from where he lays on her lap and Viktor slides over the pile of candy with a frown.

Yuuri looks around their fort for a second, surprised by the amount of pillows and blankets they’ve hogged. He’s honestly not even sure all of them are from their apartment. There’s also the obvious pile of junk food between them and a messy stack of cards.

Yuri’s resting his head on the pillow in Ada’s lap as she runs her fingers through his hair (Yuri’s swollen cheeks really do make him look like an angry chipmunk even while he’s smiling) and Yuuri notices their matching hoodies with some cartoon character on them that he doesn’t recognise. ([Neznaika na Lune](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0219207/combined))

“Of course the Plisetsky’s are on the same side. “Play cards with us, Vitya” they said, “It’ll be fun, Vitya” they said. “Let’s say he cheated even when he didn’t” they probably said to each other.” Viktor mutters angrily in total oblivion as even Makkachin, who was sleeping a moment ago, has noticed Yuuri’s presence.

“Look, even Makka understands I didn’t cheat!” He says as the dog whines in his lap and tries to reach over his shoulder towards Yuuri. Viktor’s sitting cross-legged, wearing a ratty jumper and old sweatpants, not even close to the expensive practice outfit he wore around Hasetsu’s and Petersburg’s rink and Yuuri loves the sight of his Viktor so down to earth.

“Hmm, I think he just missed me.” Yuuri coos as he wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist and nuzzles his face in the crook of his neck.

Yuri and Ada try not laugh at the sight that is Viktor Nikiforov. He’s frozen in place, eyes as wide as saucers and hands clutching onto the candy he was passing over.

“Yuuri, you’re...” Viktor gulps loudly and both Plisetsky’s can no longer hold in their snorts.

“I could get back early so I wanted to surprise you.” Yuuri says and kisses Viktor’s cheek as the latter tries to wiggle out of the hug.

“Ah, that’s great, that’s amazing. Thank you. I’ll take your bags to the bedroom them.” Viktor stands up and gives Yuuri a weary smile. Yuuri grabs Viktor’s hand and refuses to let him leave as he studies Viktor’s seemingly petrified face.

“Vitya, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks with his head tilted to the side, eyes full of curiosity and worry as Viktor’s cheeks are dusted with a faint blush.

“He’s wollied you’ll tink he’s uncool wen yoh see him in uncool clodses.” Yuri talks with obvious difficulty but doesn’t even bother looking away from his phone on which he’s most probably (everyone in the room would bet their lives on it) texting Otabek.

 “Stop talking, you’ll bite your own tongue off or something.” Ada hits Yuri’s chest as he pokes his tongue out after she’s scolded him.

“But Yuri’s kinda telling the truth. Viktor’s being stupid again and only thinking about how to look cool in your eyes.” She says nonchalantly and grins up at Viktor as his eyes widen even more, mouth slightly opening.

“Oh, but you looks so cute, Vitya. If you’re worried about being uncool should I change too?” Yuuri pouts as he gestures at his sweatpants and hoodie.

“No, no solnyshko, you look really good.” Viktor places his hand on Yuuri’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss as Yuuri smirks.

“Disgusfing.” Yuri sneers at them and chucks a pillow their way, almost hitting the coat rack holding up their fort, making everyone else laugh as his eyes widen in fear of actually knocking it over.

 “C’mon you two, let’s start a new game since we can’t decide whether Vik cheated or not.” Ada says over Yuri’s whining about Viktor and Yuuri’s kissing and starts shuffling the cards.

“No he cheafed, he has to gif us the candy!” Yuri lisps, trying to take the cards away from Ada as Yuuri drags Viktor back to the floor, sitting as close as possible to him, smirking that he had succeeded in using the charm Viktor taught him to use against Viktor himself.

“You can’t even eat candy right now, why are you so eager to win it?” She laughs and slaps away his arm.

“So do you always do this when I leave?” Yuuri asks, taking the cards Ada’s handing him.

“No, no, not at all.” Viktor assures him quickly and takes his own cards from a smirking Ada.

“We use to do dis offen but nof anymore.” Yuri says as Ada removes his head with the pillow from her lap and crawls out of the fort and goes into the kitchen.

“Really? Why haven’t I heard about this?” Yuuri leans against the still worryingly stiff Viktor and looks up at his face.

“Ahh, well Ada’s busier now than she was then so we can’t get together as often. Also, this actually started so these two could spend time together but now that they live together it’s not necessary.” Viktor says with the smile he used to give at competitions and interviews and Yuuri sees Yuri grimace.

“Of course! Blame the only person with a normal job! I thought at 28 you would have understood that I could have stayed at Yakov’s if all I wanted was to see Yura.” Ada sits back into her previous position and Yuri immediately places the pillow in her lap, plopping down on it. She puts the ice pack she’d gone after onto his cheek as he’s settled into a comfortable position and he groans in, what seems to be, gratification.

“Stof wif de bullshif, Viktor.” Yuri mumbles in Russian and Ada chuckles, looking at Yuri’s scrunched forehead before rubbing her thumb over the wrinkles to make him relax.

“Yeah, stop with the bullshit, Viktor.” Ada says before throwing another piece of popcorn his way. “Go on, tell your fiancé what’s on your mind.” The grin on her face seems just as devilish as the one Yuuri saw when they first met.

“How can I even explain it?!” Viktor answers them in Russian too and wants to throws his arms up in the air in defeat but realises Yuuri’s pressed against his side and the blush on Viktor’s cheeks becomes more prominent.

“You know I’m right here, right?” Yuuri says with a chuckle, leaning into Viktor even more. He’s learned quite a bit of Russian so he thinks he knows what they’re saying, but the three of them still always tried to talk in a language he understood fully so he’d feel comfortable.

“Ty ogurets, u nego vse po barabanu*.” Yuri says in a serious tone and Yuuri tries to understand what the meaning of that sentence is as Ada throws her head back and just cackles as tears form in the corners of her eyes.

“Ogurets meant cucumber, right?” Yuuri asks, unsure anyone will answer but Ada nods her head.

“Yes, and he called Viktor that.” Ada explains through laughter and flops onto her back, clutching her stomach.

“Shut up!” Viktor jumps away from Yuuri to tickle Ada as revenge for laughing, stepping on Yuri’s hair on his way. Yuri takes revenge for his pulled stands by jabbing his fingers into Viktors ribs before he’s even reached Ada. He falls down onto the floor between the two and the Plisetsky’s throw themselves on top of him.

It seems like something they’re used to and Yuuri wonders how many times they’ve tackled each other on this same floor, in this same spot.

“Give it up Nikiforov, he already knows how big of a dork you are!” Ada yells through laughter as she straddles Viktor’s legs so he couldn’t kick them off.

“Never! I’m Viktor Nikiforov and Viktor Nikiforov is not a dork!” He yells back at her, gasping for breath as Yuri tickles his sides. He’s flailing his arms around, trying to push Yuri off but the blond presses Viktor’s left arm to the ground with his knee.

“Admit it!” Yuri slurs as bit as he too yells at Viktor through laughter. Yuuri realises he’s the only one sitting awkwardly to the side and decides he wants to join in.

He crawls closer to where Ada’s sitting on Viktor’s legs and motions her to release her hold to move to Viktor’s right arm as Yuuri takes her place on Viktor’s legs.

“Vi~ityenka, I know you’re a dork. C’mon, say it.” Yuuri coos in Japanese with an evil smirk on his lips as his fingers inch closer to Viktor’s ribs as the two Plisetsky’s hold his arms.

Viktor’s eyes widen for a moment as he looks at Yuuri’s smirking face but then he breaks into a grin himself.

“No! I refuse to give up my honour!” Viktor yells back at him in Japanese through laughter and struggles harder against Yuri and Ada’s hold.

“C’mon Vityenka, c’mon. I know you’re the biggest dork in this room. Say it! Say it and I’ll give you a kiss!” Yuuri laughs as Viktor squirms under him, trying to pull away from the three of them.

“Hundred kisses!” Viktor yells as Yuuri dives in for more tickles.

“Two kisses!” Yuuri say sliding up Viktor’s legs, closer to his lap.

“Fifty kisses!” Viktor bargains and hears Makkachin whimper somewhere behind him. “No-o-o, not from you Makka-a-a!” Viktor yells as Makkachin starts licking his face.

“Five kisses and that’s it, Vitya. Take it or leave it!” Yuuri says as he’s almost straddling Viktor’s waist.

Viktor takes the opportunity and pushes his knees up, pushing Yuuri from behind, making him lose his balance and fall forwards.

Yuuri catches himself, arms now on either side of Viktor’s grinning face.

“I’m a dork and I love you.” Viktor says back in Japanese, a lot more quieter now, and leans upwards, catching Yuuri’s lips with his and when he feels his right arm being released he brings it up to cup Yuuri’s cheek.

“Ewww! You’re disgusfing!” Yuri yelps and jumps away from Viktor’s left arm he was just holding to the ground. “Yo were suffosted to admif you’re a dork and nof make out with Kafsudon!” Yuri pouts and sits back against the pile of pillows and blankets.

“I did and now I’m getting my reward for that, just as he promised.” Viktor smirks and sits up, pulling Yuuri to sit in his lap.

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot you didn’t understand what they were talking about.” Ada raises her arms in defence and laughs when Yuri shoots her an angry glance for not translating.

“Okay, now that Viktor has admitted he’s a dork, can we do whatever it is the three of you usually do?” Yuuri says, maybe a bit too eagerly, rushing everyone to continue the previous activity as he wants to understand what the Russians do at their fort nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "You cucumber, he doesn't care." Yuri uses slang and calling someone a cucumber is not THAT strange in russian XD  
> Viktor thinks Yuuri has all these expectations for him because he's spent years looking up to Viktor so Viktor's sooo afraid to not meet those expectations it becomes kind of pathetic and depresses him.  
> Please leave comments and kudos, the author needs your validation :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Plisetsky hoodies mentioned in the previous chapter weren't just something random, they were given to them by grandpa Nikolai and they have a backstory, feel free to comment or message me if you're interested ;) *  
> -  
> I know this update is early but I graduate on the 10th so I won't have time to upload so enjoy this now :D

“How do can they become so cute when they sleep? It actually worries me.” Yuuri whispers to Viktor as they walk into the bedroom, leaving the two Plisetsky’s wrapped around each other on the couch under a pile of blankets.

“You never get used to it. They’re already cute when they sleep on their own, double the Plisetsky equals double the cuteness.” Viktor chuckles at his own statement and slides under the covers of their bed.

Yuuri gets in right after him, tangling their legs and fingers together but unlike normally, keeping his head on his own pillow to look at Viktor’s face.

“Did you use to do this often?” He repeats the question from earlier and noticed a shadow of a frown on Viktor’s face.

“Not really. Mostly whenever I felt... Down.” Viktor rubs his forehead before giving Yuuri a sad smile. “At first I didn’t really put two and two together and realise that Ada asked me to let them stay the night during the weeks I felt the worst.” Viktor chuckles and Yuuri can’t help but frown at his fiancé’s necessity to try and keep everything cheerful.

“Ada started doing this a bit before it had been a year since we started talking. I don’t know what her situation was like while growing up but she obviously had to learn to read emotions really well and she called me out on my bullshit multiple times. Actually, the first conversation we ever had was when she told me to cut the crap and stop acting like everything’s rainbows and roses for me.” Viktor laughs and it’s genuine, the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit as he smiles.

“So you became friends because she called you out on your bullshit and made you admit you were unhappy?” Yuuri asks with as tiny smile as he brushes a strand of hair off of Viktor’s face with his free hand.

“Not really.” Viktor chuckles and leans into the touch slightly."I wanted to know how she even noticed me since her eyes were always on Yuri when she was at the rink and why she felt like she needed to tell me to stop it. Also, she was the first person who’s ever told me something like that. Even if someone had noticed I was faking it, they never said anything. So I refused to leave her alone until I cracked her. I’m still on my way to find everything out about her.”

“Did she figure these sleepovers helped you deal with the stuff you were hiding?” Yuuri asks unsurely, drawing circles with his thumb on the back of Viktor’s hand.

“Yeah. She understood I felt lonely and was looking for affection from others so this was her way of showing me that I wasn’t alone. I think they both know how terrible it is to be lonely so even through Yuri always said he hates these things he never refused to come.” Viktor pulls Yuuri flush against himself, feeling like he’s too far away.

“So, were you feeling... down, when I left and Ada felt like she needs to cheer you up?” Yuuri says quietly as he slowly rubs his palm up and down Viktor’s side and the latter nods against the top of Yuuri’s head.

“I went to see her at work right after I dropped you off. It really wasn’t hard for her to understand how I was feeling after all this time.” Viktor huffs into Yuuri’s hair before nuzzling his face into it.

“I wish you trusted me with your feelings as much as you trust Ada.” Yuuri mutters into Viktor’s chest and pulls him closer.

“Yuuri, I do trust you. It’s just that I don’t want to worry you with my embarrassing doubts and emotions. I’m not used to people wanting to hear about them.” Viktor rubs small circles onto Yuuri’s back as he explains in a sad voice.

“But you worry me more when you don’t tell me what’s on your mind and just act like you’re okay. I don’t want the cool, world famous figure skater Viktor Nikiforov. I want the dorky, emotional, old sweatpant clad Vitya. It makes me realise that you are real. That _this_ is real.” Yuuri almost whispers and in a way he hopes Viktor didn’t hear what he said but he knows that telling how he feels will help Viktor do the same.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try from now on.” Viktor kisses the top of Yuuri’s head and Yuuri smiles against Viktor’s skin. “I’m just afraid you’ll realise I’m not someone you thought I was and leave.” Viktor whispers so quietly Yuuri has to try his hardest to understand what Viktor said but when he does his eyes widen in shock and he pushes away and sits up in the bed.

“Don’t you dare think that! You are never getting rid of me! Never, you hear me!? I don’t care how pathetic you think your emotions or your actions are!” Yuuri yells at Viktor and slaps his bare chest as Viktor shushes him with one of the most loving smiles Yuuri has ever seen. He drags Yuuri back down to lay next to him, pressing their forehead together and Yuuri can see the corners of Viktor’s eyes become teary.

“Kokoro no soko kara aishitemasu.*” Viktor whispers with a smile and when a tear rolls down his cheek Yuuri unfurrows his brows and brushes it away with his thumb.

“Aishiteru mo.” Yuuri whispers and a small laugh escapes his lips before he leans in to kiss Viktor’s tear stained cheek.

 

\----

***Art/headcanons I love and assicate with this fic and would be grateful if you told the creators I love them***

-[Yuri with curly hair that kinda looks like what Ada could look like](http://alexadooodle.tumblr.com/post/161242185972/concept-yurio-with-curly-hair)-

-[When Vik realises it's OK to show his "ugly" side to Yuuri](http://aurigaearts.tumblr.com/post/157963907015/not-falling-alone-anymore)-

-[Sleeping Yura is exactly as soft as it seems](https://vk.com/public118856149?z=photo-118856149_456239105%2Falbum-118856149_00%2Frev)-

-[NSFW of what Victuuri do when one of them goes away for/arrives from business ;)](http://redzonest.tumblr.com/post/155179177800/this-was-supposed-to-be-for-victors-birthday-but)-

*not art but still 10/10*

-[On point Viktor description](http://lavenderprose.tumblr.com/post/156859867509/some-less-explored-aspects-of-viktor-nikiforovs)-

-[Viktor trying to give Yuri his old clothes but Yura not agreeing has been canon in this fic since day 1](http://lavenderprose.tumblr.com/post/160847452329/young-viktor-nikiforov-dressed-like-a-disney)-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Viktor uses the most dramatic way possible to tell someone you love them in Japanese XD
> 
> *I have this headcanon that Ada has the habit of napping at Viktor's place between jobs so Yuuri and Viktor have seen her sleep on their couch a number of times but she's the kind of person that completely covers herself by the blanket (head included) so Yuuri's never ACTUALLY seen how cute she looks while asleep. And Yuri just naps at every chance he gets so Vik's couch is occupied by a CUTE AF sleeping Yura 9/10 times he's over.
> 
> Please leave comments with your thoughts/guestions and kudos if you liked this <3 :*


End file.
